chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrin Stormwing IX
High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX was the twenty-first and also final emperor of the old Alamo Empire. Renowned as a fair-minded diplomat, Stormwing's leadership would have perhaps been better suited to a time of peace rather than the war he had to lead the empire through. Background A direct descendant of Derrin Stormwing I, Stormwing was born at the turn of the millennium in the year 3000, and it was known immediately that someday he would be emperor. With Beyne refusing to fully acquiese to the Alamo Empire's rule even fifty years after being conquered and growing discontent and defiance from Sigzlor, the Alamo Empire would need an icon to rally behind. In their minds, nothing would be better than someone who bore the name and blood of the first emperor. As such, even from an early age, Stormwing was indoctrinated in matters of oratory skills and politics. With the Veriol Alliance subdued from the Second Galactic War and the Gerualdi Union still maintaining neutrality, the Alamo Empire believed it had all the time in the world to groom its new emperor. None of the dissident nations of the Alamo Empire had the power to match it, and the rest of the empire was prospering. However, it was soon discovered that the nation of Dralvarus was planning to secede from the Alamo Empire along with Sigzlor. To put down the uprising, High Emperor Aejir Scythefang sent troops to Dralvarus, eventually arriving personally to end the rebellion. However, the newly-formed Nazdrovie Pact -- consisting also of Sigzlorian nations -- arrived to aid their Dralvarus allies. High Emperor Scythefang was captured and killed, and Derrin Stormwing IX was hurried onto the throne at the young age of 21 to deal with what became known as the Third Galactic War. Third Galactic War Stormwing repeatedly attempted to negotiate peace with the Nazdrovie Pact, but the disenfranchised seceders wanted nothing to do with the group they had just left. To them, returning to the Alamo Empire at all would mean a return to how things were before the war. Stormwing petitioned the Gerualdi Union for help, but they refused to get involved in a foreign war. The Alamo Empire would stand alone against the Nazdrovie Pact, or not at all. Stormwing's inexperience as a leader was countered only by how staunchly he believed in the Alamo Empire. The nations of Streeg, Sabaria, and Kes Joshawk stayed loyal to him until the end, but eventually the Nazdrovie Pact's rallying cry of independence for all of the Alamo Empire's territory won over almost every other country. The sabarus alphas of Rackina were instrumental in holding the line even against seemingly insurmountable odds, and Stormwing quickly grew into his role as emperor, but by then it was too late. The Veriol Alliance emerged from its dormancy, assaulting what remained of the Alamo Empire's loyal territories. The Nazdrovie Pact troops eventually secured the Alamo capital, Varkkinsett. Rather than carry on the war and incur more losses, High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX offered himself up to the furious Nazdrovie Pact as proof of the Alamo Empire's surrender. Immediately after capturing Stormwing, the Nazdrovie Pact executed him, and the Third Galactic War came to an end. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters